Dark Pasts REWRITTEN
by ArtemisHunter1123
Summary: My Dark Pasts story rewritten. A new girl moves in across from Deadpool in his apartment complex. This new girl is rather mysterious and somewhat secretive. Almost immediately, Taskmaster distrusts her. Everyone else thinks he is paranoid, but perhaps he isn't wrong...
1. Everyone's Waiting

_**Dark Pasts**_

**Chapter One: Everyone's Waiting**

I was humming Everyone's Waiting as I placed my new key into the new lock. '"Just swallow and breathe," she says, "Remember this ain't for you it's for them and all of those painful lessons you've had to learn you gotta use them now or never"' I began singing as I pushed the stiff door and walked into my new apartment.

Cerberus padded around me and sniffed the kitchen area. Thank the Dark Goddesses that the kitchen that I had ordered was delivered and set up with me having to be here. Driving from San Francisco to New York had been a bit… messy. Cerberus liked to slobber after eating. Speaking of my little hellhound, he began scratching at the fridge door. "Hey, quit that. You know there probably isn't any food in there" I scolded. Cerberus, however, was the eternal optimist today and continued to scratch. I sighed. "There's probably a fast food place around the corner you silly puppy" I said as I gave him a scratch behind the ears, "First off, let's get all these boxes out of the lobby, huh?" Cerberus barked and followed me out of the apartment and into the hallway.

In the said hallway, we met a tallish, good looking brunette on the phone to someone named Alex. She had finished her conversation by the time we got close, because my senses I caught the tail end; "Stop destroying Taskmaster's CDs, how old are you anyway? Three? Alex, I don't care if most three year olds don't know about battery acid. Quit it". Cerberus , having moved on from being the eternal optimist, became very friendly and started to sniff my new apartment mate. "Oh hello! Well aren't you a cute doggy?" Said new apartment mate surprised and rubbing Cerberus' neck. See, Cerberus has a neat shapeshifting ability. For the first apartment mate he took on the form of a pitch black golden retriever. He had the big bushy tail and fur and the forever confused look on his face. Tres cute. New apartment mate was suckered almost immediately.

A few months ago, I would have stolen her purse and maybe her jewellery then and there, but I play everything by the book now. Since I got burned by an angry former client and turned into SHIELD, the international counterterrorism agency directed by the United Nations, that is. Because SHIELD doesn't belong to or take orders from a single country or entity, they are given a lot more power, resources, better dental and less people looking into how ethical their operations or how they treat their prisoners. See there? You reader just learned some valuable information that wasn't given in the movie. Especially the dental. No one ever remembers the dental part. Anyway, back to the backstory. I made a deal with SHIELD; I would be cleared of all charges on US soil and in return would have to work for SHIELD for a year. Any more charges would add extra time and I don't particularly like playing on the side of angels, so for the time being I'm pretending to be one.

"My name's Sandi" introduced the young woman.

"I'm Ari. This is Cerberus" I said, pointing to the black retriever who was really a massive Rottweiler with three heads and ate anything and everything. Use the word big to describe him actually. Massive makes him feel fat. He is a bit really. It's all the Mexican food we eat. Speaking of Mexican food… "Do you know where we can get some quick food around her?" I asked Sandi, "We just drove from New York and we'll grab some food after we move the boxes from the lobby". Sandi nodded and continued to give Cerberus the head scratch of his life.

"Well there's a McDonalds around the corner, a Taco Bell and a Wendy's a block from here, a doughnut place down the street and a small Mexican restaurant next door to the doughnuts. Me and a few friends are going to the Mexican place soon, so maybe we'll see you there?" Inquired Sandi. I looked down at Cerberus and he looked at me in return and gave me the affirmative bark.

"That's a yes then" I grinned. We said our goodbyes and parted ways on the elevator, which barely worked since it was so old. Sandi went to the fifth floor, the floor above, and I went to the ground floor to retrieve those boxes I've talked so greatly about. If you wanted to her me go on about boxes, then bad luck for you. Personally, I hope the author just does a time skip and misses me getting an unpacking my stuff. I really hope.

Good news! She skipped! I walked into the small and quite clean Mexican restaurant at about 8 o'clock at night, after spending the past 3 hours unpacking. Not much fun to say the least. I looked around and saw Sandi waving us over to a table with 4 other people. Interesting people. One had a dark blue hoodie and another had a red and black hoodie on. They had their backs to me but I could tell that they were pretty physically built. The other three people were Sandi, a woman and another man. The woman had blonde hair and a risqué cowgirl outfit on. The man had a grey jacket on, looked slightly Asian in appearance and had some kind of orange glasses on. They were sitting in a booth so I had to pull up a chair. Cerberus, feeling very friendly, hopped onto the space next to the guy in the red and black hoodie. The guy didn't mind at all and started to pat him on the head. Good day for Cerberus. A very good day indeed.

"This is the woman I told you about. You know, the one living next to me and across from Deadpool?" Said Sandi. "This is Outlaw", pointed to the blonde who gave a little wave. "This is Alex", pointed to the grey jacket who was looking at the menu. "This is Taskmaster", pointed to the blue hoodie who I think was staring at me. Hard to tell with a metal mask on his face. Looked a lot like General Grievous from Star Wars if you asked me. "And this is Deadpool", pointed to red and black hoodie who I saw was wearing a full face red and black mask. Likes red and black I see. "Everyone, this is Ari" Sandi said as she finished introductions.

"So what is everyone having?" I asked as if I was interested in the topic.

"Well we would decide if Alex and Taskmaster would quit hogging the menus" shouted Outlaw with a Texan twang.

"Whatever. I've already decided" shrugged off Taskmaster who gave the menu to Deadpool.

He started pointing to things on the menu and asking himself if any were good. Cerberus of course gave his opinion. Alex finished deciding his meal and gave the menu to Sandi and Outlaw to share. Realising that it might take a while to get my turn with the menus, I got up and moved towards the counter to procure another one. However as I reached the aforementioned counter, I saw a man reflected in the polished silver bell that was on the wooden surface. I turned around and recognised him. His name was Higashi and he was one of the leaders of the Japanese crime organisation known as the Four Winds.


	2. My Signature Move

_**Dark Pasts **_

**Chapter Two: My Signature Move**

I quickly looked over to the table and saw that everyone was arguing over food. I gave Higashi an impeccable nod, acknowledging his presence. He returned the nod. We had worked together a few times before and he knew my other identity. This made me feel uneasy and forced me to limit my interactions with him. Kind of a shame really; he wasn't so bad. I got another menu as Higashi pulled up a chair close to mine. This was met with opposition from Alex and Taskmaster. I returned to my seat as Sandi was trying to get people to calm down. Soon after a new argument began over Higashi. A long new argument. Whilst I was very bored, I looked out the window.

Cerberus noticed my inattention and nudged me. I absent mindedly scratched his head as I continued to look out the window. For some reason, I felt like something was wrong with what I was seeing. As I saw the food being delivered by the waitress out of the corner of my eye, it clicked. Four black, large vans had drove to the other side of the road one after each other and, had parked in the same order. They were opposite to the restaurant. I was brought from the suspicious vans back to dinner when I heard forks and knives being picked up. Looking around the table, something felt off. Boy, I was suspicious today! Wait, had the others ordered already?

"Hey, did you guys order already or something?" I asked nonchalantly, suspicion growing on me.

Sandi was about to raise a forkful of food to her mouth when she picked up on what I was implying, "No, we were waiting for you…" She trained off. Deadpool, who had already begun eating, fell into his food only to get back up a minute later.

"That was a spicy meatball! No, wait…" He declared. Higashi turned around in his chair, towards the kitchen. I got up and leaned over the counter for a view into the kitchen.

"There's no one here!" I called out. The vans suddenly made sense. I turned towards the window and the table as Taskmaster saw the vans. The side doors were slowly opening. Cerberus barked and made his way to me. At Taskmaster's insistence, Sandi and Outlaw got up quickly and ran to the counter. Outlaw protested a lot but got pulled along with Sandi. Higashi followed them and dragged me as well, grabbing my arm. Cerberus went after me. Me, Higashi, Sandi ad Outlaw crouched behind the counter while Cerberus laid down.

Taskmaster, Deadpool and Alex went outside. Outlaw was grumbling and Sandi reprimanded her by saying "You heard Tony, if someone enters through the back then we'll need someone who can fire a gun".

Higashi raised his hand, "I am not completely useless".

"Neither am I" I proudly declared. Higashi gave me a raised eyebrow and Sandi and Outlaw gave me the stop-lying-we-have-had-threatening-mercenary-boyfr iends-we-know-threatening-when-we-see-it look. I picked up a random fork and held it up. "See? I'm threatening" I proudly declared.

Sandi smiled, Outlaw smirked and rolled her eyes while Higashi merely sighed. I heard Taskmaster swear from outside. What sounded like a thousand fireworks burst into my ears and glass rained down upon our little group. Sandi was shielded from most by Higashi. Outlaw was using her hand to shield her eyes and had her revolver in her other hand. Cerberus put his face in my lap. I winced as a shard of glass pierced my arm, drawing blood. Gunfire continued for about half a minute.

Then there was silence. I pulled out the glass shard and pressed my left hand to the wound. It should be healed before anyone notices it. I shifted and peeked over the counter. Everyone else did the same and Cerberus had his front paws on the counter.

Deadpool opened the door and shouted "It's okay! People are dead!" Alex rolled his eyes and hit Deadpool in the head with the shotgun he was holding. Taskmaster walked past them as they started to fight. Sandi stood up with the help of Higashi. Outlaw went off to check the area behind the restaurant. Sandi came over to me and began to apologise profoundly to me.

"It's okay, I mean it's not like you planned it" I said dismissively. She smiled in appreciation. Outlaw returned and reported that no one was behind the small restaurant. "So…" I trailed off as Deadpool suggested we go out for burgers. I shook my head and grabbed Cerberus' collar. "I'm gonna have an early night tonight. Heat up something at home" I shrugged.

Sandi smiled and nodded in understanding. "Thanks for coming anyway" she said as I said goodbye to everyone else.

"That's alright. No problem" I said and wished her goodbye. I then began to walk back to the apartment with Cerberus in tow.

Taskmaster got into his car after driving Sandi back to her apartment after burger. As he started the sports car, he noticed a crumpled note on the passenger seat. Someone must have left it there while Sandi went to her apartment. Taskmaster reached over and grabbed the note.

Opening it, it read: "Want to know more about your new friend? She's not what she appears. Meet me at the docks downtown near the old HYDRA base at dock 27 at midnight. She's a threat to the both of us". Taskmaster checked the time on his watch. It was 11:35pm.


	3. Home

_**Dark Pasts**_

**Chapter Three: Home**

Taskmaster was over at the docks within 10 minutes and found the meeting place in 5. As his watch chirped on midnight, he stood more alert. Soon, he heard a noise on the tin roof above him. A woman jumped down. It began to rain. Taskmaster wasn't able to see the woman clearly because of the rain and her olive green hoodie. She appeared to be young, tanned and of average height.

"What do you want?" Taskmaster shouted above the heavy and increasingly loud rain.

"To tell you about your girlfriend's new best friend" the woman responded, "She's not what she appears to be".

"You said she was a threat to both of us. How is she a threat?" Taskmaster yelled back.

"She took something of mine. She also wants to kill your friend Sandi" the woman replied.

"What? Who are you? Why should I believe you?" Taskmaster asked.

"I can't explain everything right now. Give me your phone number so I can contact you later" the woman held out her hand.

Taskmaster repeated his questions "Who are you? Why can't you give me a reason why I should believe you?"

The woman sighed, "Anna. My name's Anna. If you don't trust me then your friend will die. Hurry up and give me the phone. She's getting suspicious".

Taskmaster considered shortly and handed over the phone. Anna used it for about a minute and returned it "I'll talk to you soon" said Anna as she looked around and left.

The next morning, I woke up to my phone ringing. I groggily picked it up and checked the ID. Sandi. Why was she calling me now? Cerberus made a noise deep in his throat, saying if you don't get that I'm gonna eat it. I quickly answered.

"Hi. Are you free this afternoon?" She asked.

"Sure" I responded, barely awake, "Why? Are we going to more Mexican restaurants?"

Sandi laughed. "No, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out. Watch some movies maybe" she offered.

I thought about it quickly. "Okay. When?" I questioned. Sandi replied with 1pm. I said thanks; we said our goodbyes and hung up. I groaned as I whacked my arm down on the bed, phone in hand. Cerberus cuddled up to me and placed his face next to mine. "Time to go to the gym buddy" I mutter as I stumble off to the bathroom to have a cold shower to wake me up.

Taskmaster groaned as his phone ringtone went off next to his ear. "Hello?" He said as he picked up. Who the hell could it be at this time? Better not be Deadpool, or worse Hayden.

"She's moving" was his response.

Confused, Taskmaster answered with a "What?" that could have been delivered better.

The person sighed "It's Anna. She just got a call from your girlfriend and now she's on the move". Anna. That made more sense.

"One: how do you know Sandi called her? Two: how do you know she's moving? Three: do you know where she's moving to and four: Sandi's not my girlfriend" Taskmaster said as he sat up in bed.

"Easy. One: SHIELD gave her a phone and it's easy to hack in once you know the way. Two: I'm watching her and she has a strict schedule enforced by SHIELD that she must follow. Three: She's going to a gym in Brooklyn to check in. Four: whatever" Anna said cheerfully.

So cheerfully in fact, Taskmaster could her hear grin in her voice. "You mentioned a schedule from SHIELD. She looks harmless. Why is she involved with them?" Taskmaster questioned.

Anna sighed, "Let's just say, no one involved is thrilled about the arrangement. And you're wrong. She is extremely dangerous. If SHIELD really knew about her, she would join the lovely ranks of the Threats Against Humanity list".

"How is she dangerous?" Asked Taskmaster, sitting up straight. Anna had his attention now.

"She has powerful magic and she'll mainly use that in a fight. She is also a powerful mutant but she doesn't know how to use all of her powers yet" Anna said in short clipped sentences.

"Wait, she's a mutant then how doesn't she know how to use her powers? I thought mutant powers developed in puberty" Taskmaster responded whilst rubbing a hand over his face.

"Look, I can't give you all the information over the phone" she warned. She then gave Taskmaster an address, "Meet me there. In casual clothes". Anna hung up. Taskmaster looked at the phone and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

I walked into the gym and the stench of body odour and sweaty guys hit me a smelly punch. Heightened senses sucked sometimes. I looked around, and saw only guys. Sighing, I walked towards the blonde haired and blue eyed man in a back corner, taping up his fists. It was going to be one of _those_ days.

"Good morning ma'am" Steve Rogers said to me, smiling. "I still believe I've seen you before somewhere" he mentioned while frowning slightly.

I waved a hand dismissively and replied with "I think I would remember meeting you".

Rogers chuckled and invited me to begin the session. We started with some warm ups. Then we moved onto some basic defensive taekwondo mves. High block, low block, some stances and beginner punching. An hour and half had passed before Rogers started me on the kicks. Front kicks, back kicks and jumping kicks were the ones we worked on. I was always good at kicking.

"Alright, well done. We'll work on different kicks the next session you're working with me again" Rogers smiled.

That's right. The people in charge of my training sessions were all different for the week. Monday was Rogers, Tuesday is Hawkeye I think, Wednesday is Black Widow, Thursday is Thor and Friday is Banner and Stark. Friday alternates between the two of them.

"So what is Hawkeye planning for me this time?" I asked as I ripped off the tape on my hands. Last time it was nerf hide and seek chasey. The time before that was paintball. He always recruits other SHIELD agents to provide a bit of a challenge.

Rogers shrugged. "I have no idea. You'll find out tomorrow" he said. I sighed dramatically. Rogers smiled. We shook hands and parted ways.

Taskmaster sighed as he watched through the binoculars the white blonde woman leave the gym. "She's going home. Why are we following her? She's harmless" Taskmaster complained.

Anna rolled her eyes and took the binoculars. After a short time, she swore under her breath and got out of the car. Taskmaster followed saying, "What are you doing?"

Anna walked up to the woman. The woman had a big Rottweiler next to her. Taskmaster then realised that both women had the same name. Interesting. "Give it back" shouted tanned Anna.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said calmly the white haired Anna, whilst tugging at the large dog's collar. The collar read 'Cerberus'. The dog seemed to squint at tanned Anna then began to bark and twist away from the other Anna. Cerberus nudged Taskmaster towards tanned Anna and stood protectively between them and the other Anna, growling and snarling.

The other Anna's face turned into a cruel smile and began to chant. Tanned Anna grabbed Taskmaster and ran down a nearby alley, with Cerberus following behind.


End file.
